


Summer Lovin'

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Hamptons AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhys is invited to Angel's summer home in the Hamptons, he does the most to try and get in her dad's pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Angel decided to invite one of her new college friends to the family summer home in the Hamptons, Jack didn't think twice about it. The house was huge, especially with just the two of them, and they had plenty of guest rooms to offer. Besides, he had met this friend a few times throughout the school year, and Rhys seemed like a decent kid.

Their first day at the beach, however, Jack immediately regretted his decision to allow Rhys to stay with them. 

As the younger boy removed his clothing, he revealed his swim clothes were nothing more than the tiniest little shorts with slits rising even further up his thighs, revealing almost his entire leg. Rhys could have easily kicked his pants aside, but no, Jack could tell this kid knew exactly what he was doing. Rhys bent all the way down, bottoms of his cheeks peeking out from beneath the shorts as he carefully picked up his trousers and shook out the sand before carefully setting them aside. 

“Dad. _Dad!_ ” Angel had to call a few times before Jack finally snapped out of his haze. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He quickly tore his eyes away from Rhys to look at his daughter. 

Jack tried to act normal, but Angel already caught the way he ogled her friend. She gave him a disapproving frown and held her hand out for the sunscreen bottle that Jack held in a death grip. “Think you got enough there for two people.” 

Jack looked down at the mound of cream that had piled up in his hand. He had been so distracted by Rhys’ little show, that he didn't realize how much sunscreen had poured out into his hand. “Yeah, well, you know how it is. First day out on the beach, don't wanna burn to a crisp,” he tried to explain, but it was an obviously flimsy excuse. 

“Here, take some,” he offered as he handed Angel the bottle and wiped some of the excess cream into her hand. 

“Ew, dad…” she groaned, but Jack didn't seem to care. 

He made the foolish mistake of glancing over at Rhys again, who had since helped himself to the cooler they brought down with them. The boy held a popsicle to his lips, and once he caught Jack looking again, he began to run his tongue along the treat in the most obscene way. 

Jack could feel his groin begin to stir as he watched Rhys work his tongue over the popsicle. This was really bad, especially since he had nothing to cover himself besides his swim trunks. 

“Wow, today's a real scorcher, huh? I'm gonna go cool down,” he announced as he hurried to the shoreline. The summer had just begun, so the water was still blessedly cold enough to help Jack wind down. 

After a few moments of soaking in the water, Jack finally made his way back to their set-up on the beach. Rhys paused to gawk at Jack for a moment as the other man returned from his swim. Jack had never been modest about his own looks. He knew he must have been a sight as he left the ocean with beads of water trickling down his body, swim trunks clinging to his thighs as he walked back to the towels. Jack smirked to himself as he watched Rhys shift from his back onto his stomach while he stole glances at his friend’s dad. Not that Jack meant to encourage the flirting, but it did feel nice to give the boy a little payback. 

It wasn't unusual for one of Angel’s friends to find her dad attractive. This has happened many times in the past, and each time, Jack managed to easily shut it down. He was used to dating models and socialites, so what did one little undergrad matter to him? Rhys, however, was the first to very nearly get a rise out of Jack. 

The older man ended up taking a nap as he sunbathed, and when he woke, it seemed Rhys actually started having fun with his friend, rather than focus attention on seducing her father. The two of them hit a volleyball back and forth between them, trying to keep it in the air as long as possible. A stray hit sent the ball flying towards Jack, but he managed to catch it in time. 

“You kids ready to pack up?” He asked as he stood up and tossed the ball back. “I'm starving.” 

The three of them gathered the beach equipment and headed back into the house. Thankfully, once they were back in normal clothes, Rhys toned down his flirting for the rest of the evening. 

That is, until Jack was nestled comfortably into his own bed. It was already the early hours of the morning, but he was still awake on his laptop, checking in on the business while he was away. After all, corporations didn't get summer vacations the way students did. 

The door suddenly creaked open, and Jack looked up from his work, surprised to see Rhys standing in the doorway. Yet again, the boy was almost nude, except for another tight little pair of shorts. Stunned, Jack started wide-eyed for a moment, wondering if this was actually the start of a filthy dream. 

“Sorry,” Rhys spoke up as he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip with a sheepish grin. “Just looking for the bathroom.” 

“Down the hall,” Jack swallowed thickly, gesturing in the proper direction. “Gonna be the third door on your left.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Lawrence.” Rhys turned to leave, but lingered for a moment so Jack could easily see the word “PUMPKIN” sprawled across the backside of his shorts. “G’night!” 

As soon as the door shut again, Jack released a heavy breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He shut his laptop, cursing softly to himself as he set the computer aside. As he laid in bed, Jack stared at the ceiling, trying his hardest to think of the least sexy ideas possible. Quarterly profits. Company stock values. The shriveled old prunes who huddled around the table at every board meeting. 

It was all completely futile. Jack's body had its own ideas of what it wanted, and his hand almost reflexively found its way between his legs, pressing firmly against the growing bulge in his sweatpants. 

Well, shit. Looked like there was no ignoring this, after all. As Jack's hand slipped past his waistband, he took himself in a firm grip and tried to think of anyone at all, aside from the barely legal college freshman sleeping right down the hall from him. No matter how hard he tried, Jack's mind inevitably wandered back to their afternoon at the beach, when Rhys showed off his cute little ass in those tiny shorts. All Jack could think of was burying his face between those cheeks. 

_”Fuck…”_ Jack rasped quietly into the empty room 

His thumb swiped over the head, but instead he imagined it was Rhys’ tongue working him with the same expertise he demonstrated on the popsicle. 

And what was Rhys doing now, Jack wondered? Was he doing the exact same thing, making a mess of the guest room bed as he thought about all the things the older man could do to him? Jack bucked up into his hand, pumping himself faster and faster. Before long, the thought of Rhys getting himself off was enough to finally drive Jack over the edge. 

\---------- 

The next morning, Rhys and Angel were already settled in the breakfast nook with their food by the time Jack joined them downstairs. Rhys was acting as though nothing had happened, but as Jack reminded himself, nothing really did happen. At least, as far as the kids were aware, so Jack forced himself to act as though he hadn't jerked off to his daughter's friend just a few hours earlier. 

“Morning, kiddos,” Jack greeted as he helped himself to a cup of coffee and joined them at the table. 

The breakfast nook was surrounded by windows that nearly reached all the way from the ceiling to the floor. It was situated on the eastern side of the house, allowing for a gorgeous view of the sunrise over the ocean. Apparently, Jack hadn't worked all the tension out of his system last night, because once again, his mind started to wander back to Rhys, and how badly Jack wanted to shove him up against one of those windows and just pound into him-- 

“...If that's all right with you? Dad?” 

Jack rubbed an eye as he extinguished that daydream to focus on his daughter. “Sorry, what?” 

“Wow, you really do need that coffee,” Rhys chuckled. 

Angel sighed as she clarified, “I was hoping we could take the yacht out today.” 

“Yeah, sure thing, princess,” Jack replied after taking a big gulp of coffee. “I'll call the marina and have ‘em get her ready for us.” 

For the first time in his life, Jack regretted naming his boat the “Seaduction,” because his new passenger actually took that as an invitation. He was rich enough to hire someone to steer the yacht for them, so Jack could enjoy the ride with the others. However, that also offered Rhys plenty more opportunities to show off for Jack. 

At least this time, the older man was prepared for these sorts of antics, so he did a better job ignoring Rhys, for the most part. He couldn't deny the kid was damn attractive, so Jack did allow himself a glance every now and again, but there was thankfully no sudden urge to throw himself overboard. 

The rest of the week went on just the same, with Rhys taking every opportunity to bend over in front of Jack and show off his long, smooth legs. Angel was very much aware of her friend’s motives and did not seem happy about it at all. She came to her father's rescue more than once by shooting Rhys an angry glare, or even with a jab to his ribs. 

But Jack knew he couldn't use Angel as a buffer forever. He had to take this problem head-on, before Rhys took things too far. The only problem was that Angel did such a good job of babysitting her friend, the only opportunity Jack had to speak alone with Rhys was at night, when everyone had already settled into bed. 

He knocked on the guest room door and waited for just a moment before Rhys opened it for him. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, surprised to see Jack finally paying him a nighttime visit. 

“About time. I was wondering when you'd come,” he smirked at the older man, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Rhys, no.” Jack shut the door behind him, but made sure to keep space between the two of them. “Whatever this is… I'm flattered. But no thank you, not interested.” 

Rhys gave a disappointed huff, but clearly wasn't going to accept that answer. “I don't believe that. Angel clearly doesn't, either, or else why would she try so hard to stay between us?” 

“Look.” Jack set his hands on Rhys’ shoulders and looked him square in the eye. “You're a good kid. Someday, you're gonna find someone age appropriate and make them very happy. But this?” He pointed a finger between the two of them. “Ain't happening.” 

“Mr. Lawrence,” Rhys purred in a way that made Jack's stomach flip-flop. “Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about this. I've seen the way you look at me.” 

As the boy pressed closer, Jack could feel Rhys’ half-hard length press against his leg. He knew the right thing to do would be to pull away and shut this down once and for all, but now that they were alone like this, with Rhys pawing at him, Jack's resolve quickly began to fade. He felt the blood rush straight to his groin, and before he could stop himself, he grabbed Rhys by the wrists and shoved him back against the wall. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Jack spoke in a low growl. He pushed forward with his hips, keeping the boy pinned down. “For me to hold you down and wreck that sweet ass you've been shaking at me all week?” 

Rhys made a soft noise, almost a whimper, as he rocked forward against Jack, looking for friction. “Yes, Daddy, please.” 

Those three simple words completely destroyed any remnant of self control Jack had left. He released one of Rhys’ wrists and rested his hand over the boy's throat as he roughly pressed their lips together. Rhys gave a pleased hum as he writhed contentedly against the older man. 

Jack finally broke the kiss, trailing his lips along Rhys’ jaw to bite at his earlobe. “Oh, sweet thing,” he murmured. “You have no idea what you're in for.” 

“Show me. Show me, I want it. Please,” Rhys desperately begged, tilting his head back. 

The hand at Rhys’ throat gave way to Jack's lips so that he could plant kisses along the boy's neck. As he reached the curve near Rhys’ shoulder, Jack sunk his teeth into skin, biting down hard. 

The young man cried out in surprise, but was quickly silenced as Jack pressed a hand over his mouth. “Shh, quiet, pumpkin,” he whispered as he ran his tongue over the freshly red ring of skin, causing Rhys to shudder. “Wouldn't want Angel to hear all the way down the hall.” 

The boy nodded in agreement, clenching his jaw tightly shut as Jack continued, “What would she think? You're her friend. She _trusted_ you.” He paused to suck a bruise onto Rhys’ collarbone. “And I've been such a generous host, letting you stay in my home, but you've been very bad, haven't you, Rhysie?” 

There was another nod from Rhys as he began to tremble slightly beneath Jack. The older man lowered his hands and reached around to grip Rhys’ ass, holding firmly onto him as they ground their hips together. The boy snaked his arms around Jack’s shoulders, burying his face against the other’s neck to try and muffle his groans. After a moment of rubbing against one another, even through the fabric of their clothes, the younger man's body began to stutter as he released into his boxers. 

Jack remained close, smirking at Rhys as he continued to slowly rub him with his own cock. “So that's all it takes, is it, princess?” He taunted. “Just my voice and a little heavy petting.” 

“Been wanting this so bad,” Rhys mumbled as he mouthed at the corner of the older man's jaw. 

“I can tell,” Jack responded with a husky chuckle. “But I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart. Let's get you outta this mess.” He gave Rhys’ boxers a little tug. 

The boy gladly removed the underwear, then immediately began pawing at Jack’s T-shirt. The older man gladly lifted the fabric over his head, and before he could toss it aside, Rhys was already in front of him, on his knees, and pulling down Jack’s sweatpants. 

The older man smirked at his eagerness, and watched Rhys’ eyes widen as he fully exposed Jack's length. “Not having second thoughts, I hope?” 

Rhys paused to give him a defiant look before licking a stripe up the shaft. 

“Shit… Good answer,” Jack groaned as he put an arm up to brace himself against the wall. 

Jack kept his gaze lowered, watching Rhys move his mouth along his length. “Fuck, kiddo, you look so damn pretty with my dick in your mouth.” 

The younger man gave Jack a moment to savor the view. He glanced upward, making eye contact as he felt the weight of the arousal rest on his tongue before taking the head past his lips. 

Jack cursed softly as his free hand made its way down to Rhys’ hair. He tightly gripped the brown locks, urging the boy further down. With one hand braced on Jack's thigh and the other gripping the base of his length, Rhys began bobbing his head in earnest, sucking gently as he worked his tongue along with his movements. 

The grip in Rhys’ hair grew tighter as Jack tried to resist bucking into the boy’s throat. Unable to keep still, he began carefully thrusting into Rhys’ mouth. The younger man took a moment, but was quickly able to adjust to Jack's movements. This only went on a little longer before a sudden tug pulled Rhys off Jack's cock. The boy gave a disappointed groan as he was pulled up to his feet. 

“You can have more of that later. We've got all summer ahead of us,” Jack smirked as he stepped back, taking in the view. Between Rhys’ tousled hair, his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and the marks on his neck, he already looked like a wreck, and they didn't even get to the best part yet. 

Jack reached forward and teasingly ran a finger along Rhys’ length. “Already hard again, and all I had to do was fuck your mouth.” 

Feeling more confident, Rhys grinned as he moved close to Jack again, so close that they brushed lips as Rhys spoke, “Why don't you quit talking and actually fuck me for real?” 

Jack’s eyes widened, impressed by his boldness. “You've got some nerve, kiddo. I like that.” He gave Rhys a little shove towards the bed, smacking his rear. “But you're gonna have to ask nicely to get what you want.” 

Rhys crawled onto the mattress and settled forward on his elbows, lifting his ass up into the air. “Please?” He asked sweetly. 

“Oh no, cupcake,” Jack replied as he settled on his knees behind Rhys. “It's gonna take a lot more than that.” 

Jack spread open the younger man's cheeks, using his thumb to rub at Rhys’ entrance. He carefully started to press inside, tugging at the rim as he leaned down to lap his tongue along that tight ring of flesh. 

Whimpering, Rhys pushed back, looking for more, but Jack only pulled away. “Easy, babycakes,” Jack whispered as he ran a hand down the back of Rhys’ thigh. “We’ve got all night. Can't have you firing off too soon on me again.” 

“Yes, sir,” Rhys purred with a coy look over his shoulder. “Won't happen again, Mr. Lawrence.” 

At this point, they were obviously well past formalities, but the power imbalance was so irresistible to Jack. He rewarded Rhys by leaning in again and firmly pressed his tongue into his entrance. The younger man buried his face in a pillow to muffle his groans as Jack hungrily lapped him up. 

“P-please!” Rhys gasped. “Please more…!” 

“Please, what?” Jack leaned up, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth 

“Please… please fuck me,” he begged. 

“Please _what?_ ” Jack insisted, giving Rhys a hard smack on his behind. 

With a shudder, Rhys finally gave Jack the reply he wanted. “Daddy, please…!” He whined. “Please, I need you so bad.” 

“Good boy, Rhysie,” Jack muttered as he gently ran a hand over the younger man's back. 

Just as Jack realized he left his lube in the master bedroom, not having planned for this, it was almost as if Rhys read his mind. The boy reached over to his nightstand and lazily yanked open the drawer, revealing a fresh bottle of lubricant and completely unopened box of condoms. 

“Why the hell do you have--” Jack began, but cut himself short, realizing what a stupid question that was. It was clear from day one that Rhys had been planning this, so of course he'd be prepared. “Good thinking, kiddo.” 

Jack spread the lube over his fingers and started with just one pressed into Rhys. The kid was just about as tight as Jack thought he would be. He kept gently running a hand over Rhys’ thigh to help him try and relax, and before long, the younger man was begging for more. 

As he added a second finger, Jack became more firm with his movements. He gradually began to spread Rhys open, and impatiently added a third finger before long. 

Rhys winced at the addition, but kept rocking back against Jack’s hand. The older man curled his fingers just right inside him, causing Rhys to give a loud groan, suddenly bucking his hips. “Yes, right there!” 

Jack kept thrusting his fingers at that same angle, loving the little noises coming from Rhys, but couldn't keep ignoring his own arousal. 

“Hang on, sweetheart. I've got something even better for you,” Jack said as he started to pull away. 

Rhys whined at the empty feeling and nudged his hips back, wordlessly begging for more. Though, Jack didn't leave him waiting for too long. He opened up a condom and slipped it over his length before moving into position behind Rhys. 

“Ready, baby?” 

The boy responded with an eager nod as he pressed back against him. Jack held him steadily by the hips as he carefully pushed into that tight heat. Rhys bit down on a knuckle and did his best to relax as he took Jack inside. The older man started with shallow, gentle thrusts. His fingers dug into Rhys’ hips as he took deep breaths, trying so hard not to just roughly buck into him. 

“Fuck, Rhys, you're so friggin’ tight,” Jack gasped as he finally slipped all the way in. He slowly pulled back, then snapped his hips forward again, causing Rhys to cry out. 

It only took the boy a moment to adjust before he urged Jack on. “Ahh… Again!” 

The older man thrust harder, pushing him forward into the pillow. Rhys raised up on his forearms, allowing him to enthusiastically push back to meet Jack's thrusts. 

“You're taking my cock so good, baby boy,” Jack moaned as he continued at a steady pace. 

“F-feels so good…!” Rhys shuddered, rocking his hips along with Jack's rhythm. 

The older man leaned forward over Rhys, supporting his weight on one arm while sliding the other up Rhys chest. He bit down on the boy’s shoulder again while his fingers pinched at a nipple, causing him to cry out again. Rhys was getting dangerously loud, but Jack didn't care enough to silence him. The pretty moans coming from his mouth were worth the risk of being overheard. 

His hand crept lower, grazing over Rhys’ stomach until he reached the younger man's length. Jack took him in a firm grip, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

“So close…!” Rhys gasped, bucking into his hand. 

“C’mon, baby. Come for me,” Jack coaxed gently. 

It didn't take much longer before Rhys arched his back, releasing into Jack's hand with a loud moan. After a few more quick thrusts, the older man hit his peak as well. They slowly rocked together for a moment, riding out the orgasm, until Jack finally pulled away and flopped down on the mattress beside Rhys. 

“Shit, kiddo…” 

“Wow,” Rhys said between breaths. “That was… wow.” 

“We really, really shouldn't have done that,” Jack sighed as he began to remove the condom. 

Rhys just gave him a wide grin. “Can’t wait til next time.” 

“You're a cocky thing, aren't you?” Jack stood up to toss the condom in a nearby wastebin, but immediately returned to the bed. 

The younger man propped his head up on an elbow as he faced Jack. “Am I wrong?” 

“It's not impossible.” The older man tried to keep nonchalant, but the way he sidled up next to Rhys again made it obvious that this wasn't going to be the last evening they spent together. 

\---------- 

“Oh. My. _GOD._ ” 

The two men were awakened by the loud, horrified exclamation. As the younger man slowly opened his eyes, he saw Angel standing in the doorway with a look of dread on her face. With a yelp, he scrambled to pull the covers all the way up to his nose, as if it would somehow hide what had happened. 

Jack, however, had no shame whatsoever. He leaned up on his elbow, grinning widely at his daughter. “Morning, sweetheart. Give us, what, thirty minutes?” He lightly smacked Rhys’ thigh over the blankets. “And we'll be right down for breakfast.” 

She buried her face in her hands as she turned to leave without protest. “I don't want to know! I don't want to know!” She muttered as she left the room. 

“Oh no,” Rhys groaned, covering his face with an arm. “What're we gonna do now?!” 

“Well this morning wood isn't gonna take care of itself,” Jack casually pointed out as he leaned in to kiss on Rhys’ jaw. 

The boy lifted his arm to glance at Jack to see if he was joking, but the older man was dead serious. They were just caught in bed together, but Jack wasn't fazed in the slightest. But this was what Rhys had been hoping for all along, anyway. With a grin, he sidled up closer to Jack, suddenly very eager to get their morning started.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is pissed that her dad had sex with her friend, but Jack just can't keep his hands off Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant as a oneshot but omg I couldn't stop thinking about ideas for this AU, so here's more!

By the time Jack and Rhys left the bedroom, Angel was already gone. The two men clothed themselves and made their way down to the kitchen, where Jack found a note on the counter that simply said, “Out with Lilith.”

“Damn, kiddo,” Jack chuckled and started to brew his coffee. “She must be really pissed at you.” 

_”Me?”_ Rhys pouted as he settled into the breakfast nook with some toast. “You’re just as guilty!” 

“Hey, I’m the one who tried to shut this down, remember?” he pointed out. “Throw yourself at someone too many times, though… A guy can only take so much.” 

Rhys rolled his eyes as he set down his food and moved near Jack as he waited for his coffee. “Like you didn’t want it. I’ve seen the way you look at me.” 

“Well, yeah. I have eyes, don’t I?” He shamelessly allowed his gaze to wander over the younger man’s bare torso, down to where his sweatpants loosely clung to his hips. 

“Hands are more fun.” Rhys moved closer, playfully tugging at the hem of the other man’s T-shirt. 

There was a brief pause before Jack responded with a sigh. “Okay, what’s your endgame, pumpkin? What are you after?” Not that he didn’t appreciate sex with a pretty young thing like Rhys. He just found it difficult to trust others. The only reason why someone would put so much effort into a one - maybe two - night stand is if Rhys was after something. “If you’re looking for a sugar daddy, I’ve got some bad news for you, princess.” 

“All I want…” Rhys breathed in response as he hooked an arm around the other’s shoulders while sliding his free hand down to press against the front of Jack’s boxers. “I can’t get enough of this.” 

“Shit,” he gasped, pressing more firmly against Rhys’ palm. Just one more round couldn’t hurt, so Jack didn’t even try to fight it this time. He slipped his arms around the younger man’s waist, firmly gripping his ass to tug him closer. “Thought you had this all fucked out of your system.” 

Rhys mouthed along Jack’s jaw as he continued massaging him through the thin fabric, rubbing him to hardness. “I need you inside me again,” he whined. 

Those words caused the blood to shoot straight down to Jack’s groin. His length twitched against Rhys’ hand, almost fully hard already. “Back to bed already?” 

The younger man slowly pulled away and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, revealing the bottle of lube that he brought down with him. “Figured I’d save us some time.” 

Of course Rhys had been planning this. Jack should have known that he would try something again. He just didn’t think it would happen before he could even brew a pot of coffee. 

“I like the way you think, cupcake.” Jack smirked as he pulled Rhys into a brief kiss. “Get those pants off.” He gave the younger man a light smack on the behind as he moved to sit in a nearby chair. 

Rhys did as he was instructed, leaving the pants on the kitchen floor before he returned to Jack and straddled his lap. He tugged down the older man’s boxers just enough to free his length, rocking down needily against him. Jack wrapped his hand around both their arousals, stroking them together in one grip. 

“Ah, please, Mr. Lawrence…!” 

“Call me Jack, sweetheart,” he replied. The formality was fun the night before, but Jack loved to hear his partner moaning his name. 

“Jack!” Rhys gasped, bucking his hips against the other man. “Jack, please, I can’t wait any longer.” 

In his experience, Jack didn't often find someone so eager to to skip the foreplay and get right down to business. This kid was an excellent lay, and it would be a shame once this little fling finally came to an end. Not that Jack felt as though he was getting attached, of course. He simply appreciated Rhys’ enthusiasm. 

The boy reached for the small bottle and impatiently pushed Jack’s hand out of the way so that he could eagerly spread lube over the other man’s length. Without wasting another moment, Rhys positioned himself above Jack and carefully began to lower himself onto his cock. 

It took every bit of Jack’s self control to not immediately thrust up into that tight heat. His fingers roughly dug into Rhys’ hips as he helped guide the younger man down. Without the usual preparation, Rhys clenched his jaw as he carefully eased Jack inside him, but didn’t seem even a little discouraged, in spite of the momentary discomfort. 

Once he was finally seated, Rhys was panting heavily, resting his forehead against Jack’s as he adjusted to the feeling. 

“Dammit, Rhysie,” Jack groaned, reaching the end of his patience. “Gonna need you to move real soon, kiddo.” 

Rhys slowly rolled his hips down with a soft moan, crushing their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss. While they began steadily rocking against one another, Jack kept a tight grip around the younger man’s waist. He helped lift Rhys slightly off his lap, only to tug him back down as his hips bucked upwards, trying to encourage a faster pace. 

Before long, the younger man placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders for support as he began riding him in earnest. A soft whine escaped Rhys’ throat as he nearly lifted off Jack entirely, only to take him back inside in one firm, yet smooth roll of his hips. 

“Let’s just do this all day,” Rhys pleaded. “Can we? I don’t want to stop.” 

Jack gave the boy’s collarbone a gentle bite. “I seriously doubt you can last that long. I give you ten more minutes, tops.” 

“Wanna test that theory?” 

Jack grinned widely as he released his grip on Rhys and gave him a pat on the thigh. “Get up. Turn around.” 

Rhys did as he was told, but not without a disappointed groan at the loss of contact. It wasn’t for long, though. Jack stood up behind the other man and suddenly pushed him up against one of the big French windows that encircled the breakfast nook, just the way he had fantasized a few days ago. The warmth of the summer sun magnified by the glass caused Rhys to shudder as nearly his entire body pressed against the window. The sill was just high enough off the ground for decent leverage to lift his foot up to give Jack a decent angle as the older man quickly thrust back into him. 

The window mostly overlooked the beach, and the neighboring house was a fair distance away, so there wasn’t a big concern that they’d be caught, but the idea of having Rhys in such an open space was still thrilling to Jack, especially with this scenic view. He rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, looking out over the ocean as he continued bucking up into Rhys at a rough pace. 

“Yes, Jack, oh my god, harder!” Rhys whined, fingers clawing at the smooth glass in vain. 

The older man was happy to oblige. He reached down to take Rhys’ length in a firm grip as he increased his pace. Their movements were so vigorous, a small crack began to creep over the glass, too subtle to be noticed, at the moment. Before much longer, Rhys finally tensed around the older man as his orgasm rushed over him, spilling onto Jack's hand and the window. 

He slumped against the glass, barely able to stand as Jack continued thrusting into him. Thankfully, it didn't take much longer before the older man released deep inside Rhys with a low groan. 

“See? Told you. Less than ten minutes,” Jack chuckled breathily as he flopped back down into a chair. 

Rhys looked at him with a dazed, crooked grin as he settled gingerly into Jack's lap. “Gimme ten more and I'll be ready to go again,” he purred, brushing his lips over the other man's jaw. 

While Jack liked to act as though he was a sex god, he knew his limits. A man in his 40’s certainly did not have the same stamina as a youthful college freshman. Sex with Rhys was fantastic, but he knew he'd need a bit more time until he was ready to go again. Besides, he needed to focus on the inevitable conversation with Angel. 

“What you need is a shower, kiddo.” Still, Jack couldn't resist slipping a hand between Rhys’ legs, teasing a finger over his hole, slick with lube and cum. “Look at you. You're totally wrecked.” 

The boy shuddered and nuzzled against Jack's neck, whining at the touch. “Come clean me up, then. Please?” 

“Sorry, babycakes. Someone's gotta stay behind and clean up.” Now that he had settled down, Jack finally noticed everything they had done to the window. The crack, the clear imprint of hands, part of a face, and a dick, plus the bodily fluids… It definitely needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, but still, it was enough to make Jack suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh, pumpkin, look what you did to that window! Now that's what I call modern art.” 

Rhys looked over at the glass and also gave an amused chuckle, but his attention was still focused on Jack. “Clean it after the shower. _Pleeaaase!_ ” 

It was almost impossible to resist when Rhys begged so nicely like that, but the older man honestly wasn't the biggest fan of shower sex, anyway. With a heavy sigh, he started to shift up, gently nudging Rhys off his lap. “Tell you what. You get a head start, and maybe I'll join you. Sound good?” 

There was some more pouting, but the younger man finally agreed to hop in the shower alone. It didn't take long to clean the window once Rhys wasn't there as a distraction, but Jack never joined him in the shower. Instead, he used his own bathroom attached to the master bedroom. 

Being alone in the shower gave Jack's mind plenty of time to wander. He didn't regret what he had done with Rhys. In fact, he wouldn't mind having the boy as his plaything all summer long, but if the cost for that was upsetting his daughter, Jack wasn't sure it was worth it. He hadn't always been the best dad, but he truly did care for Angel. Selfish as he was, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin the rest of his daughter's summer by ravaging her friend under the same roof every night. At the very least, it would be extremely awkward. 

On top of Angel's feelings, what did this mean for Rhys? The kid was already clingy as all hell, so what would happen when Jack decided to be done with him? Did Rhys think they were in some kind of a relationship? Jack didn't care for anything more than a no-strings-attached kind of deal, and a whiny, clingy teen was the last thing he wanted to deal with whenever this ended. 

Whatever happened, Jack knew he had to make amends with Angel somehow. 

\--- 

Throughout the day, Jack tried multiple times to try and contact Angel - texts, voicemail, even a Facebook message, but she never replied. Jack wasn't too worried, though. He understood how upset she might be, after walking in on her own father sleeping in bed with her friend. Thankfully, he at least managed to get one message from her - probably sent begrudgingly on her part, just to shut him up - that said she'd be home for dinner. 

Jack was never good at apologies, especially when he didn't feel even a little bit sorry, but he did want to make amends, so he figured a good place to start would be to make one of Angel's favorite meals. He excused the kitchen staff for the evening and made a fresh spicy nacho chicken casserole. 

Rhys even offered to help Jack cook. Of course, he tried to get in one more quickie before Angel came home, but cooking was a calming hobby for Jack. He was too focused on the recipe and planning what to say to his daughter to fall for Rhys’ seduction this time. 

Angel finally came home just as the casserole had a few minutes left in the oven. If Jack hadn't heard the front door open and close, he would have never known she was home. Without saying a word to anyone, she went upstairs to her room and shut the door. 

“Angel, honey,” Jack called as he knocked on her door. “Dinner’s almost ready. C’mon down.” 

“Not hungry,” she replied from the other side of the door. 

“I made your favorite - nacho casserole. No chef today, just a delicious, homemade meal.” 

“I ate with Lilith.” 

Trying not to lose his temper, Jack took a deep breath, but still grit his teeth as he continued. “Come downstairs, Angel. I made this dinner for _you._ ” 

After a pause, her door finally opened, and she looked up at Jack with an angry glare. “If I have to sit there and watch Rhys fawn all over you, I'm going to puke all over your casserole.” 

“Fine, then puke. Puke anywhere you friggin’ want, just come down.” 

Seeing there was no turning him down, Angel joined her father and Rhys in the dining room. The three began the meal in awkward silence for a few moments before Jack finally spoke up. 

“So how is it? Too spicy? Not spicy enough?” 

“It's great!” Rhys beamed as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

Angel just gave an indifferent shrug as she poked her food until it was mush. 

“Look, honey,” Jack sighed, setting down his silverware. “I know you’re upset, but I didn’t mean for you to find out that way. It’s not like I was trying to keep secrets from you, but that was literally just the first time we--” 

She suddenly looked up from her plate with a slightly alarmed look on her face. “The _first_ time?! It was just this morning! How many times-- Actually, no. Don't answer that.” 

“Well, after these spicy nachos, I can guarantee he won't be getting any for a while.” Jack chuckled at his own joke, but Angel cringed in disgust while Rhys pouted. 

“Anyway, I just don't get why you're so upset over it,” he continued. “Rhys is just… _there,_ you know?” That comment got a big frown from the boy. “Doesn't mean you two can't keep being friends. And _you…_ ” He turned to face Rhys, face and voice totally calm, but his words were much more threatening. “If you were friends with my daughter just to get closer to me, I'll break your kneecaps.” 

“No! No, Jack-- I mean, Mr. Lawrence! I swear! I had no idea who you even were til after we were already friends!” 

Angel frowned harder as she watched Rhys squirm. “Why do you do that? You don't have to always threaten people like that.” 

“Maybe not, but it sure as hell is funny.” Jack grinned, giving Rhys a little pat on the shoulder. “Don't worry, kiddo. Your kneecaps are safe, for now.” 

“Can I just go back to my room now?” Angel sighed, resting her head in her hands. 

“If that's what you really want. But I don't want you to be upset about this anymore.” 

“It's too late for that. In the end, you'll only do what you want anyway, so does it even matter?” As she spoke, Angel stood from her seat in frustration and already started walking away before anyone else could speak. 

Jack wasn't very bothered, though. He continued his meal with Rhys and gave Angel a few minutes to cool off before he sent her friend up to try and calm her down. Hopefully Rhys would have better luck where Jack had failed. Neither of them wanted her to be upset, of course, but they certainly didn't intend to keep their hands off each other for the rest of the vacation, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know I kind of havery a soft spot for modern AU Jack. Gives a chance to explore a more dimestic-y side of him, since there's no eridium or sirens or anything like that. But anyway. This story popped into my head to accompany a drawing I'm working on, so. Here we are!!


End file.
